Wonder Woman
Story Temycira island, or paradise island is the home of the amazons, a people exclusively constitued of women (who often had to suffer a cruel fate in the hands of men and reincarnated there). They were immortal, but couldn't reproduce and their queen Hypolita wished to be a mother. The goddesses helped her, and gave life to the statue of a baby girl the queen made. Diana as she was named, grew up and lived 2000 years until WWII and the crash of a plane on the island, usually protected under the Bermuda triangle. The pilot, Steve Trevor, must be brought back to America. Diana (under a helmet) participated at the tournament that should design the ambassador of amazons. Hypolita was quite surprised, but accepted her daughter to do so. Under a costume modeled after the america banner( to honor the friend nation) and the name of Wonder Woman, she used an invisible plane to escort wounded Steve back. In man's world, Princess Diana exchanged her identity with nurse Diana Prince. Later Steve was cured and "nurse" Diana followed him in the army where she become a secretary (later a CIA agent). Steve was fascinated by Wonder Woman, but had troubles realizing she was Diana Prince. Wonder Woman joined the Justice League of America and fight for greater good and justice. Trivia -Wonder Woman was the very first modern super heroin with powers. As such, she is a feminist icon. Being a princess does not prevent to represent women empowerment. -She was created by psychologist William Moulton Marston for DC Comics in 1941. He described her as "beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules, and swifter than Mercury". -Her kingdom is Temycira island. -Contrary to a popular belief, she is not the only woman of the JLA. Others include Black Canary, Vixen, Hawkwoman, Supergirl, Huntress, Zatanna, Big Barda, Ice, Fire, Mera, Nightshade, Wondergirl, Power Girl, Batwoman, Dr Light, and Katana. -She was born with her strength and speed, and also have weapons such as her bracelets which guarantee her invincibility and her lasso, which compels to tell the truth those who are caught in. (at first, it compelled to obey). -She used her plane first, and later on gained the power of flight. -It is not well known, but she once possessed in addition of her plane an invisible "Wonder Dome". -Steve Trevor and her had a daughter on Earth two (the golden age world), Lyta Trevor aka the Fury. -Her city of residence is Gateway City. -Despite sometimes portrayed as a "feminazi" or very violent, Wonder Woman is actually an ambassador of peace and love, and a trained diplomat. -Athena's blessing allow her to speak any language, including animal's. -Her most famous portrayal is Lynda Carter's , in the 70's TV series. -During the 70's, she loose her powers, ditched her costumes and had to practice martial arts. It ended with the popularity of the TV series. -Donna Troy and Cassandra Sandsmark, her adoptive sisters, were both the sidekicks Wondergirl. The same character was named Drusilla in the series. Gallery Wonder.jpg wonderwoman_large.jpg 5963042675939cb74b4a3f046dadfa68.jpg 54922035011429112a228c5dba7516a2.jpg|Wonder Woman in the 1990's JLA's cartoon Super_friends_wonder_woman_by_mindcontroller99-d31gcu0.jpg|In Super friends lynda-carter-wonder-woman.jpg|Lynda Carter in the TV series bf326ae8c27033454f72494673a40d7b.jpg f68b59f25f0baedf205fbca58f4a6dcc.jpg d568bd7477531dd0cccdfab85ca96f9d.jpg|Golden age comics 38c0e7fe865a4879c71ce8b227135cf4.jpg|Golden age comics (explaining why she refrains from marriage) 6c30d4dceabce1ce07248d2d35c4eeef.jpg|Golden age cover de33fff081a8602605c323c6de3a9d44.jpg|70's cover, in homage of the previous one. ca7dcaeb774314615a3f31379bc457ea.jpg|Written by Gail Simone c0d2014e0c058e6d2695c26abca36f0f.jpg|Comics version of the TV series promo-73lb.jpg|''Wonder Woman and the Star Fighters'', an abandoned 90's line of comics and toys, aimed to little girls Fury_001.png|Lyta Trevor/The Fury, Wonder Woman and Steve's daughter 1899280-wonderdome.jpg|The Wonder Dome gal-gadot-wonder-woman.jpg|Incarnated by Gal Gadot Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Litterature princesses Category:TV shows princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Super heroines Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Sisters Category:Living princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Adults Category:Magic users princesses Category:Animated shows princesses Category:Movies princesses